


Fiołki

by Lunks



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, beronica, mój prywatny fixfic, nie umiem w tagi, trochę fluff a trochę nie fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunks/pseuds/Lunks
Summary: Veronica i Betty wracają razem do domu po wydarzeniach na basenie Ethel.





	Fiołki

**Author's Note:**

> Postuluję o zmianę nazwy shipu beronica na vetty. Tyle ode mnie, miłego czytania życzę ;)

Z domu Ethel wracały w milczeniu. Żadna z dziewczyn nie próbowała nawet zaczynać rozmowy, bo obie rozmyślały o tym, co się wydarzyło. Betty płonęła ze wstydu; gdy tylko spuszczała wzrok i w polu widzenia znajdowała torbę, w której niosła czarną perukę i kostium, miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Nie wiedziała, co nią kierowało podczas tego wystąpienia, ale przypuszczała, że poniosła ją chęć zemsty i w którymś momencie przesadziła. Nie sprawiało to jednak, że czuła się lepiej, wręcz przeciwnie. Bała się tego, co może nastąpić w szkole, jeśli Chuck rozgada jak wygląda redaktor naczelna szkolnej gazetki w wyzywającym stroju, kiedy próbuje cię utopić.

Odważyła się spojrzeć na idącą obok Veronicę. Brunetka zachowywała się, jakby jej to w najmniejszym stopniu nie obchodziło; szła normalnie, nie odsuwała się od przyjaciółki, ale też na nią nie patrzyła. Jednak złapawszy to ukradkowe spojrzenie, odwróciła się w jej stronę i powiedziała:

\- No dobra, wiem, że chcesz pogadać o tym twoim występie, ale mogę cię zapewnić, że to nie opuści naszej dwójki. A jeśli Clayton nabierze ochoty na wyznania, możemy to powtórzyć. Kiedy tylko zechcesz. 

\- Dzięki, ale... nie o to chodzi.

Akurat jej najmniejszym zmartwieniem była kwestia dyskrecji Veronici. Ufała jej tak bardzo, że dopóki sama o tym nie wspomniała, nawet nie zastanawiała się, czy przyjaciółka powie komuś o tym.  
\- Więc o co? - delikatne, ponaglające pytanie sprowadziło Betty na ziemię.  
\- Bo-boję się, co sobie o mnie pomyślisz. Zachowałam się jak nienormalna i gdybyś mnie nie powstrzymała, naprawdę bym go zabiła. Byłabym taka sama jak sprawca śmierci Jasona! - podniosła głos, w panice rozpaczliwie łapiąc powietrze.  
\- Hej, spokojnie - Vee zatrzymała się, przyciągnęła dziewczynę do siebie i ułożyła jej głowę na swoim ramieniu. Po chwili wahania zaczęła gładzić ją po szyi - Nic sobie nie pomyślałam, bo nie byłaś wtedy sobą. Przejęła nad tobą kontrolę adrenalina i żal po zniknięciu siostry, a to niebezpieczna mieszanka. A skoro nikt się o tym nie dowie, w czym problem?

Betty trochę się odprężyła.  
\- A tak między nami mówiąc - kontynuowała - Byłaś niesamowita.  
\- Co? - blondynka uniosła głowę ze zdziwieniem.  
\- No. Promieniowałaś taką mocą, że można ją było wyczuć w powietrzu. Jak chodzący transformator - Bee parsknęła cicho i wróciła do poprzedniej pozycji. 

Prawdę mówiąc, dotyk przyjaciółki wcale jej nie przeszkadzał. Gdyby nie fakt, że stały na środku chodnika, niechybnie zamknęłaby oczy i zasnęła. Dłoń Veronici była taka ciepła i za każdym razem, gdy dotykała wrażliwej skóry na szyi, dziewczynę mimowolnie przechodził ledwie zauważalny dreszcz. To sprawiło, że nie zauważyła, jak brunetka oparła głowę w taki sposób, że ustami dotykała przedziałku na włosach Betty.  
\- Lepiej? - zapytała tamta, ni z tego ni z owego szepcząc.  
\- Tak, o wiele - odpowiedziała równie cicho - Najchętniej stałabym tu przez wieczność.  
\- Wiesz, przez parę minut to jest w porządku, ale sądzę, że gdyby ktoś zobaczyłby nas o czwartej nad ranem, mógłby mieć wątpliwości co do naszego zdrowia psychicznego.  
\- A, cicho - mruknęła, już bez skrępowania wtulając twarz w kark dziewczyny. Veronica pachniała drogimi perfumami i fiołkowym mydłem. Najdelikatniej jak potrafiła przytknęła nos do jej skóry, ale Vee i tak się wzdrygnęła.  
\- Zimno ci?  
\- Nie, tak po prostu - Betty co prawda nie widziała jej miny, ale mogłaby przysiąc, że w odpowiedzi pobrzmiało słabo skrywane zakłopotanie. Wróciła więc do kontemplowania zapachu, który tak jej się podobał. Woń fiołków w dziwny sposób kojarzyła się jej z wakacjami, które jako dzieciak niemal całe przesiedziała w ogrodzie babci. Gorące, letnie powietrze przesączone było właśnie tymi kwiatami do granic możliwości. Tutaj jednak były delikatne, harmonizujące z perfumami, które rozpoznała jako Chanel No.5.

Ręka, która od paru minut niestrudzenie gładziła ją po karku nagle się zatrzymała.  
\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak dziwne jest to, co robimy? - zapytała ciemnowłosa, lekko rozbawiona.  
\- Jakoś dziwnie mało mnie to teraz obchodzi. Równie dobrze możemy tu stać do tej czwartej - odparła bez zastanowienia.

Po tych słowach poczuła, jak do prawej dłoni Veronici na jej szyi dołącza też lewa i razem odchylają jej głowę do tyłu. Betty zdążyła zobaczyć tylko roziskrzone oczy przyjaciółki, zanim ta ją pocałowała. Długo. Wargi miała rozpalone, jakby trawiła ją gorączka, ale tak nie było. Po chwili minimalnie odsunęła się od Bee, wciąż jednak trzymała jej kark.  
\- I jak? - zapytała, patrząc w oczy blondynki, przygotowana na każdą reakcję.

Tamta zawahała się, ale tylko na moment.

\- Ale... to było na serio? Nie tak jak na sprawdzianie do River Vixens?  
\- A widzisz tu gdzieś Cheryl Blossom? - odpowiedziała, a w jej oczach ponownie zatańczyły wesołe iskierki. Betty roześmiała się krótko i, z początku trochę niepewnie, oddała pocałunek.


End file.
